X-file-RYOKO
by Kyasuki Masaki
Summary: *Tenchi Muyo! / X-Files x-over* A Hotel in Las Vegas 'mysteriously' blows up, it's up to Mulder to find out who did it!! Will he be ready for this young beautiful , dare I say, devil-woman? or will he cross the line and become her next target? FIND OUT.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-file nor Tenchi Muyo! I've only created the story, and if this story seems like someone elses, it was not intentional.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pre note: Eh, soooo here is my first x-over, hope ya like it, if not please send a review and tell me what ya don't like about it, I might just find away ta fix it.  
  
~ = thoughts made by character.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C  
FBI HQ, MULDER'S OFFICE  
  
  
  
" What? ," Mulder stood up from his seat, leaning forward over his desk.  
  
" I'm needed in Illinois, Mulder, so as a said, I won't be able to help you with the X-files for at least two weeks," Scully explained again.  
  
"Scully, I need you here. There's already another case for the X-files. It is located in Las Vegas, Nevada. It seems some Hotel on the outskirts of the city mysteriously blew up, and now they want the X-files to take over."  
  
" I'm sorry Mulder, it looks like you are going to have to do this one alone. I'm sure you can handle it."   
  
" Scully, why in the first place did you even except this case in Illinois, when we work together on the X-files," Mulder said, a little annoyed.  
  
" Well Mulder, if you believe it or not, I really need a break from all this phenomenon and alien cases…" Scully herself was getting a bit annoyed, " I have to go. See you in two weeks.." Scully then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
NEXT DAY, LAS VEGAS  
AIRPORT   
  
  
Mulder steps off of the plane, a duffle bag in one hand, once to the front of the airport, he walked over to the parking lot and got into his rental car, taking off onto the nearest freeway. He got off on the next exit, heading toward the police head quarters , and on the way looking for any decent motels to stay at for the time he was going to be in Las Vegas.  
  
After about 30 minutes of driving around, he found the police HQ, parked his car and stepped into the place. Immediately he went to the chief of police's office.  
  
"Ah, I see you have finally arrived , well I'm sure you want to start right away on the case." Chief Morgan then threw down a folder onto his desk, " so far here is what we have, you may keep that for the time you're here, hopefully it'll help you in solving this case." He then leaned back into his chair as Mulder picked up the folder opening it as he sat down in one of the other chair's in Morgan's office.  
  
Morgan continued, " A hotel, called the Palms Hotel, on the out skirts of this city, some how blew up, killing 134 people, all in which were inside of the hotel and 13 outside, close enough to get killed by the rubble that was falling downward to earth. We've already looked for any remains of a bomb… and even looked around for any clues of a gas leak.. there was nothing . We interviewed a few of the people who were outside of the hotel that day when it happened, all of them said they didn't see any suspicious characters fleeing from the hotel that day before it blew, but then we interview a young man who worked at the Palms Hotel but was on break at the time of the explosion .He thinks he saw the one who did it, but his story seems a little out there..."  
  
" A young woman with long spicky hair , the color of a strange light blue. Her eyes shaped like a cat's?," Mulder stopped raising an eye brow , looking at the chief who just waved him to continue, " which were an amber color, came flying out of the rubble of the hotel, knocking him down, saying something in another language , something like Chinese or Japanese, then flew up into the air and disappeared." Mulder finished.  
  
" Odd, isn't it?" Mulder nodded, " It sounds like he just got done watching a Batman movie in Chinese or something."  
  
"Hmm.. It sure does, well thank you for the information on the case, I think I'll go and take a look at the Hotel, good day." Mulder then left the police HQ and got back into his rental car.  
  
  
  
---- Meanwhile ----  
  
  
A bum leaning up against the wall of a flower store, his arms crossed over his chest, his dirty brown hair hidden under a rather worn out hat, seemed to keep an eye on this woman , who at the moment was just getting up from the ground she was sitting that was shaded by a tree. The woman walked down the street and then turned a corner, not realizing the bum was fallowing her. Then when she was just about to pass an alley way, the bum suddenly grabbed her by the wrist yanking her into the alley.  
  
"Give me all your money," the bum demanded , holding up a knife. The woman just looked at him with her amber feline shaped eyes.  
  
" Iie.. (no.), " she said in Japanese. The bum gave her an odd look, not knowing what she said, but his eyes soon became wide in fear as he suddenly saw the woman's eyes begin to glow .  
  
" Wha..wha…wha..What the hell are you!?"  
  
" Yo…ur.. wor..st.. nigh.t..mare...." she said the best she could in English.   
  
The bum's eyes got even wider, not expecting an answer, much less in English. Then suddenly, something caught his eye, he looked down to her hands, which were now shooting sparking of something. He looked back up into her face, he was now shakings uncontrollably in fear. A smirk crossed the woman's face, chuckling abit she winked at him then floated abit off the ground and disappeared out of thin air. The bum suddenly bolted out of the alley, bumping into people .  
  
  
  
OUT SKIRTS OF LAS VEGAS  
REMAINS OF PALMS HOTEL  
  
Mulder stepped out of his car, and walked over to the police tap ducking under it, and continued toward the rubble, hoping to find something. He came up to a police officer , who was still looking around for any clues that may be left.  
  
"I'm agent Mulder, FBI," he flashed his ID, " I'll be taking over this case." The officer nodded, seemingly to have already been informed. " So no clues found?"  
  
" Nope, not-a-one , if there was any, it probably would have been destroyed from the explosion."  
  
"Ah," Mulder said nodding his head, " well inform me when you do."   
  
Mulder then began looking around himself for anything that might be a clue. He walked around in the rubble for at least thirty minutes before he suddenly spotted something shining in the sun light, a few strands of hair that was all talked up in between a bolt and the pipe that the bolt was drilled into, he walked over to the pipe and gently picked up the strands of what looked like silver hair, when he took a closer look at it, it was actually a light blue-ish color.  
~Hmm…well it seems that witness wasn't just seeing things…heh, I wonder if I'll be able to meet this cat lady in person…~  
  
Mulder then stuck the strands of hair into an evidence bag and labeled it . He then looked around a bit more then spotting something right by his foot, it looked like some kind of round jewel , some kind of red round jewel…maybe a gem of some sort. He took out a rubber glove from his coat pocket and slapped it on, squatting down he then picked up the red jewel, or gem, putting that also into an evidence bag, stuffing it into his pocket along with the other one. He then took off the glove, shoving it back into his coat pocket.  
  
" Did you find something?" that officer from earlier asked curiously.  
  
" Nope.. I thought I did but it was nothing," Molder said as she stood back up. The officer nodded then walked over to another area to look for clues.  
  
Mulder then pulled out the bag with the gem in it, noticing it was beginning to glow, he eyes widened a bit, he then looked around squinting his eyes to see farther into the distance, hoping to maybe spot that feline woman. He continued to look around, and then there she was in the distance sitting in a tree, her legs dangling over the edge of the branch, her hands on each side of her holding onto the branch, her long spiky hair swaying a bit in the breeze. He was just about to take off toward her when suddenly he heard some one approach from behind, he quickly turned around to see it was just a police officer.  
  
" What is it..?" Mulder asked.  
  
" We have a witness that clams to have seen the woman who is supposedly the one who blew up this hotel, he is at a police station located here in the out skirts," the officer informed him.  
  
" Thanks," Mulder said, the officer then left him alone.  
  
Mulder then looked back to where the woman was, seeing her gone. He then started to jog over to his car, stuffing the bag with the red gem, which at the moment had stopped glowing, back into his pocket, he then hopped into his car and drove off toward the police station that the witness was being held at.  
  
  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
She appears , in an alley ,just a few blocks away from where the Palms Hotel once was. She then walks out of the alley, and down the street, turning left , into a motel, she walks past the front desk bowing her head a little to the young man behind the front desk, who blushed a bit, and up the stares . She then finally reach the third floor, and to room 367, pulling out her key, and entering the room. Closing the door behind her , she didn't look all that happy.  
~Damn…that man has my gem….and plus he saw me!! I have to go after him and take back what is mine…I'll need something to hide my hair and eyes though….~  
  
She then snapped her fingers and ran out of her room, making sure the door was locked and ran down the stairs until she reached the lobby, she then slowed down her pace to a walk, and walked into the item shop near the back of the lobby. She glanced around the little room and found a baseball cap with the motel's logo and a pair of dark sunglasses, she paid for them and walked out of the item shop and out of the motel. She quickly rounded the corner of the motel and the put on the hat, making sure to have tucked all of her hair under it, and then put on her sunglasses, and then she glanced around making sure no one was around she grinned and then teleported onto the roof of a rather tall building. She looked around a bit, then closed her eyes, holding out her hands, palms up. She then began trying to summon for her gem, or at least try and locate it. After a minute are two she reopened her eyes, and turned her head the direction she was getting a signal from. She then floated a bit off the roof and disappeared once more.  
  
  
  
OUT SKIRTS OF LAS VEGAS  
POLICE STATION  
  
  
  
Mulder arrived at the police station , now walking into a back room, where the witness was at busy describing what this woman looked like to a police artist. Once the witness was done, the police artist showed the sketch to the witness to make sure it was accurate , the witness nodded eagerly . The police artist then got up from his seat and handed the sketch to Mulder, then leaving the room. Mulder took a look at the witness , noticing he was wearing battered and torn clothes and smelt as if he hadn't taken a bath for a few days, thinking he must be some bum off the streets.  
  
" Hello sir, I'm here to ask you a few questions about this woman you saw…first, where did you see her?" Mulder asked has he folded up the sketch and placing it into one of his pockets.   
  
" Well.. I saw her walking by the flower store just a few blocks from here, I think she had walked out of the 7-Eleven just on the other side of the flower store." The bum said.  
  
" Ah, now… I noticed that you gave an awful a lot of detail to the police artist, did you approach this woman?" The bum nodded, Mulder raised an eye brow, " why did you approach her?"   
  
" I had approached her so I could," he looked down to his hands, " ask her for a little money."  
  
" Oh? And what happened ?" Mulder asked, sensing that this guy was leaving something out. The bum said nothing, " Well?"   
  
Suddenly something started to glow in the pocket Mulder had put that gem in, he tried to ignore it, but then it started to move. Mulder quickly took out the bag that held the glowing gem. Mulder looked around the room, glade to see there was no windows and that the door was closed, he then looked at the witness who's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
" H- h- h- her eyes glew l- l- l- like that.." the witness stuttered .  
  
Then suddenly the gem burned threw the plastic evidence bag , slowly floating away from Mulder and now right in the middle of the table that separated the bum and him. Mulder slowly reached his hand toward the gem, as the bum quickly got out of his chair and now up against a wall, wanting to get as far as he could from the glowing thing. Once Mulder was about to touch it, it suddenly shot straight up toward the roof, burning a hole threw the ceiling, Mulder quickly ran out of the room.  
  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Standing under a tree not too far from the police station where she had sensed her gem at, stood that woman. She out stretched her right arm toward the station summoning her gem back to her.  
~Come on.. where are you? Please, return to me…..come back to me…~  
To her joy, she spotted her gem floating about 10 feet above the police station, now flying toward her. A grin appeared on her face once the gem reached her and had now refused back into her wrist, but that grin slowly faded. She saw running out of the entrance now staring at her, was that man from the remains of the hotel she was accused of blowing up.  
~Oh great, not him again .The last thing I need is a policeman in my face.~  
She then noticed he was now running in her direction , she too started to run. She found a nice size crowd in the sidewalks and ran toward it, to hopefully lose the guy. She did indeed lose the guy but not for long she spotted him in the distance still running after her. She looked around and spotted an alley, she started to pick up on speed and then turned down the alley, coming to a dead end, she looked up.  
  
  
He spotted her turning down an alley, a grin on his face, remembering that that alley was a dead end from when he past it on his way to the police station. He soon reached the alley way , his grin got even bigger when he saw her standing at the end of the alley, looking up at the high walls surrounding the alley. Mulder slowly walked closer to her, but stopped when she suddenly turned around, facing him. She had taken off the sunglasses, obviously to be able to see in the dark alley. That's when he noticed that her eyes really did look like a cat's.. and her irises were a gold-ish yellow color. He then began to wonder if the witness that worked at the Palms Hotel wasn't drunk and that she could really fly…he began to wonder if she was an alien.  
~No way, she is too cute to be some alien…but.. I guess you never know..~  
He then shook his head not believing what he was thinking. He then was suddenly taken by surprise when the woman then jumped into the air, high into the air, and landed softly on top of the roof ,of one of the buildings that created one of the sides of the alley. Mulder couldn't believe she had just jumped that high, now ruling in that she was indeed some alien, knowing no human could have jumped so high. He then noticed something at the end of the alley, where she had stood, it was that hat she had worn! He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it fall off her head when she made that sudden jump. He walked up to the hat and picked it up, a grin appeared on his face when he noticed that the hat had a name of a local motel.  
~Hmmm.. it looks like I might actually get to meet this cat woman…~  
Mulder then took out his cell phone and dialed the phone number on the hat, waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
" Hello? Moon & Stars Motel, may I help you?" a man's voice had answered the phone.  
  
"Uh.. yes may I make reservations to stay there for two nights please?" Mulder said as he walked back to his car.  
  
  
  
OUT SKIRTS OF LAS VEGAS  
MOON & STARS MOTEL  
  
  
  
She appears around the corner of her motel, and then walked around and into the motel, nodding to the man behind the front desk and then went up stairs. Once she reached the third floor, she started to fish around in her jeans pocket as she heads down to room 367. She stands in front of her door and inserts the key, stepping into her room, closing her door behind her. She then headed toward the bathroom while striping down to nothing. Leaning into the shower she reaches for the knobs, turning on the water, and waited a little bit for the water to get hot before stepping into the shower, to rinse her body of the sweat she had worked up being chased by that guy.  
  
  
  
He got out of his car, walked around the front of the car, opening the passenger door and grabbed his duffle bag. He then walked up the steps and entered the motel, glancing around the lobby, he finds the front desk. Once there, he rings the service bell. An older man appeared from a back room.  
  
"May I help you?" The old man asked.  
  
" Ah, yes I made reservations just a few seconds ago."  
  
" Name?"  
  
" Mulder," he glanced around the lobby as the older man behind the desk looked threw the reserve book.  
  
" Ah, here you are," the man then turned around a grabbed a key, then setting them on the desk, " here you go, room 370, that's on the third floor."   
  
" Umm, have you seen a woman with feline eyes come in here any time soon?" Mulder asked.  
  
" You mean that young lady with spiky cyan hair? Yes she just came in here."  
  
"Could you tell me her room number?" The old man shook his head no, " Why not?"  
  
" I just can't sir." Mulder was just about to tell him she was a suspect of a hotel blowing up, but then figured the old man would call the police, and that would certainly not be a good thing if she really is some alien.  
  
  
She finally got out of her shower drying off and putting on a t-shirt to wear to bed, even though it was around 4:00 p.m, she was tired. Suddenly she notices how hot it is in her room, she walks over to the intercom and pressed the calling button.   
  
  
Down at the front desk, a little light came on and a beeping noise could be heard. The old man turned away from Mulder and walked over to the intercom.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
" Could.. y..ou tur..n up the air-condition..er , pl..ease?" came a woman's voice.  
  
"Why of course ma'am."  
  
" Domo….I.. mean, thank y..ou," the woman said then the intercom switched off. She then walks over to her bed and climbs in and under the covers, and was fast asleep.   
  
As the old man turned up the air-conditioner to that room, Mulder leaned over and spotted the room number, and quickly walked over to the stairs, beginning to climb them to the third floor. Once he got to the third floor he stopped by his room to drop off his duffle bag, and then headed only three doors to his right to her room. He stood there for a few minutes not sure if he should just try the door, knock , maybe keep his gun ,which at the moment was hidden under his cost, hidden or have it in hand. He shrugged and then just knocked on the door. There was no answer. He put his ear up to the door thinking maybe she was in the shower, but there was no running water. He then wrapped his hand around the knob.. it was locked. He then mentally hit him self in the head, remembering it was an automatic lock. He dug around in his pocket and found a card. He squatted down and then slipped the card in between the wall and the lock, hoping to trip the lock. Suddenly a man came walking down the hall, Mulder quickly began to think something up.  
  
" Heh heh, locked myself out of my room again." Mulder said to the man. The man just looked at him weird walking quickly by him.  
  
"Sure.." the man mumbled. Mulder then quickly got back to work on that lock.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Mulder was almost there, mentally telling himself to move the card to the left a little, then up a bit, then to the left. And with a little snap the door was unlocked. Mulder then stood up and slowly turned the knob, slowly opened the door quietly, stepping into the room, then silently closing the door behind him. He glanced around the room from his spot, then noticing the bed was all messed up, and long soft spikes of cyan hair flowing down the pillow.  
~Ah…sleeping… well, better be real quiet or I might just be the next to be blown up…~  
He slowly walked closer to the bed, but suddenly stopped when the feline woman rolled over in her sleep, now facing him. He started to head over to the night stand by the bed where laid a photo, he picked up the frameless photo, seeing a young man with jet black hair and brown eyes, he looked Asian, and then five other women, including the spiky cyan haired woman who was sleeping just two feet away, he carefully placed the photo into his coat pocket. Mulder then spotted a bag over on the table across the room, he walked over to it and began to rummage through it. Slowly, without Mulder realizing, the woman's feline eyes shot open. She had finally realized that a person was in her room, and by the sounds of it, looking though her stuff!! She climbed out of bed, now standing by the night stand, just watching the man go through her things until.  
  
"Ex..cuse me, what are y.ou doing in my ro.om?" She asked with a not to good look in her eye, but smirked when she saw the man suddenly jump and turn around quickly.  
  
"Ah.. so…you are awake." He then noticed his hands on her bag.. he quickly took back his hands.  
  
" What do y..ou want..?" She then noticed her t-shirt she was wearing as pj's was a bit short and was showing a bit more leg then she would have wanted, her cheeks turned a little red.  
  
" I only wanted to ask you some questions, to maybe find out more about you," He said as his own cheeks turned red, also noticing how short her shirt is.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then noticed a corner of a photo sticking out of his pocket. She glanced over at her bed stand, finding her photo gone, she then narrowed her eyes at the man.  
  
" Give me back my pho..to," she held out her right hand, an angered look in her eyes, beginning to walk over to him.  
  
" Oh, sure," he took out the photo taking one last look at it before giving it to her.  
  
That's when he noticed a red gem fused into her wrist, having half of it sticking out. As she walked back to the night stand setting the photo back where it was, he was busy wondering why that gem was fused into her wrist.  
~Maybe it is some kind of…device that keeps her looking humanoid? Or maybe it is a power source of some sort.?~  
Mulder shrugged, then noticing the woman was looking at him. He wasn't sure if she was just waiting or was planning his death.  
  
" Y.ou are a police..man?" she suddenly asked.  
  
" Well, an FBI agent, who higher then your standard policeman," he could see her tense up.  
  
"Just great," she said as she plopped down on the bed, then covering her legs with a sheet.   
~I had wanted to stay away from the police.~  
  
" So, I'm going to ask you some questions." she just nodded, wondering why she hasn't just killed him by now.  
  
" Alright well first, what's your name?"   
  
" Ryoko Hakubi.." she answered, " what is y.ours?"  
  
" Just call me Mulder," he said, " now, where are you from?" he doesn't want to mention the blown up hotel till later.  
  
" It depends what y..ou mean by that, if y.ou mean where I last lived, Japan. If y..ou mean where was I born… no where."  
  
" No where?" Mulder raised an eye brow, " come on now everyone is born somewhere."  
  
" I wasn't born.." her eyes narrowed at him, " I was created, by a mad scientist no less." Mulder was now very interested.  
  
" So you're an android ?"  
  
" No, I'm a humanoid, I was created with one of the mad scientist's egg cells and a creature known as masu…" she said a bit emotionless.  
  
" Ah..so, who was that boy in the picture," he then instantly knew he had hit a sore spot when her eyes suddenly had a strange angery glare within them.  
  
" He is none of y..our bissness, now tell me why did y..ou fallow me, why did y.ou come here?" She was getting annoyed, and quiet angry all of a sudden.  
  
" Well as I said before, I'm an FBI agent, and I came here mostly because I'm on a case about the Palms Hotel mysteriously blowing up, and you were the only suspect.We even have witnesses." He finally said, " So…you were the one who blew it up, right?" He was now watching her every move.. seeing if she'll suddenly bolt or something.  
  
" Yes," she said simplely, she then stood up letting the sheets that were covering her legs drop to the floor, she didn't seem to care how short the t-shirt was anymore, " but I hadn't planned on blowing it up.."  
  
" So, that doesn't make it right, do you have any idea how many people you killed?!" Mulder was now getting mad, remembering that he was talking to the killer of all those people at the hotel.  
  
" I had no choice! There was another alien in there! He would not have only killed me for the bounty money, he would have gone about blowing up this whole country if I hadn't stopped him!!" Her eyes were filled with anger, but also a bit of saddness, for all those people.  
  
" You could have found another way!!" Mulder shouted back.  
  
" True! But I had to think quickly or something worse would have happened then just one Hotel blowing up!"   
  
" That is no excuse !" he then thought back to the picture, and the way she reacted when he mentioned him, realizing something, " you liked that young man in the photo didn't you?" He notices he had struck another sore spot, " What happened eh? Did he kick you out?! I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to live with a murderer ether!!" He then realized he had said a little more then he had wanted.  
  
" I told you, I had no choice!! There was no other way at the time!! And you have no right to come up with such fictional ressons on why I'm not living with him anymore!!" tears were flowing from her anger filled eyes, " I'm no murderer.." She was now trying to calm herself down.  
  
" Like I'm going to believe that, you monster! You killer!" he then remembered that she had said about there being another alien , and that he would kill her for the 'bounty money' ?, " You already have a bounty on your head! What are you?! A killer by nature!!?"  
  
" I told you I am not a killer!! Alright I made a bad choice on blowing up the Hotel! But I'm not a killer, it wasn't my choice to kill all those people in the past!!To do all those bad things!!" She has had it with this guy, her anger flared up as quickly as lightning . " Leave now!!!"  
  
" No!"  
  
"Fine! Your funeral !"   
  
  
-----------------  
  
After note: Sooooooo...how did ya like it?? This story is actually only gonna be two chapter..unless I get enough review...then, I'll see about makeing it long.  
So please, pretty please R&R!! thank you. and see you next chapter ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-file nor Tenchi Muyo! I've only created the story, and if this story seems like someone else's , it was not intentional.  
  
Pre-Note: It's nice to know at least some people like me work… ^_^ So I write this chapter to you!! My lovable fans!!   
  
  
~ = chars thoughts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUT SKIRTS OF LAS VEGAS  
MOON & STARS MOTEL, ROOM #367  
  
  
"I had to think quickly or something worse would have happened then just one Hotel blowing up!"   
  
" That is no excuse !" he then thought back to the picture, and the way she reacted when he mentioned him, realizing something, " you liked that young man in the photo didn't you?" He notices he had struck another sore spot, " What happened eh? Did he kick you out?! I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to live with a murderer ether!!" He then realized he had said a little more then he had wanted.  
  
" I told you, I had no choice!! There was no other way at the time!! And you have no right to come up with such fictional reasons on why I'm not living with him anymore!!" tears were flowing from her anger filled eyes, " I'm no murderer.." She was now trying to calm herself down.  
  
" Like I'm going to believe that, you monster! You killer!" he then remembered that she had said about there being another alien , and that he would kill her for the 'bounty money' ?, " You already have a bounty on your head! What are you?! A killer by nature!!?"  
  
" I told you I am not a killer!! Alright I made a bad choice on blowing up the Hotel! But I'm not a killer, it wasn't my choice to kill all those people in the past!! To do all those bad things!!" She has had it with this guy, her anger flared up as quickly as lightning . " Leave now!!!"  
  
" No!"  
  
"Fine! Your funeral !"   
  
Suddenly an invisible force began to swirl around her form blowing her locks of cyan hair ever which way.. Her clothes then glew a bit and changed from her over sized t-shirt she was using as pj's into a skin tight black and red armored battle suit. Soon the invisible force have into color.. a orange-ish red, it was crackling and sparking like mini lightning bolts. She then raised her right hand, and the single red gem embended halfway into her wrist began to glow wildly, the strange orange-ish red stuff swirling around her body then concentrated into that gem and out materialized a rather large ball of crackling red energy.  
  
Mulder's eyes grew wide and he quickly ducted just missing the energy blast, he looked behind him at where once use to be a wall.. now only seeing rubble, he gulped and looked back at the woman, and quickly took out his gun from it's hiding place under his coat, he aimed and fired only to see it hit an invisible barrier that flashed a green when hit by his bullets. He gave a weak smile and bolted toward her door and out of the room heading down the hall .   
  
Ryoko just stood there in her room, a smirk appearing across her face, she hadn't ever seen a man, well on earth anyway, to actually try and shoot her with a typical hand gun. She then began to phase down threw the floor, and down two more floors until she hit's the lobby, knowing very well the man wouldn't just leave, after all he was a police man. She glanced around from where she stood, and then finally sensed him.. He was by the stair case, hiding behind the wall on the last step. She decided to play a little cat and mouse with him and started to walk around looking behind desks and couches as if she didn't know where he was..  
  
" Hmmm.. Now where did Mr. FBI go… he couldn't have gotten far.." she grinned, as she continued to look around.  
  
Mulder slowly brought his gun up , holding it with both hands, hopping to catch her off guard, but then realized she was just playing dumb and that just made him angry, seeing that she only thought lowly of him. He then bursts out of his hiding place and began shooting not worried about hitting any other people for the blast that the woman shot out earlier was warning enough for the people to run off in fright. He cursed to himself quietly ,realizing the woman's shield was still up .   
  
She quickly turned around, her right hand aimed at him before he could move back into his hiding place, once more having that red crackling energy swirling around her hand and forming into her next blast , only an inch from the palm of her hand. She then gave a slight grin and out shot the energy blast, hurling toward the FBI agent.   
  
He dropped to the ground and rolled over and behind the front desk , once more narrowly missing the woman's attack. He then quickly covers his arms over his head as to protect himself from the flying debris of the wall that he once was hiding behind. He then leaned his head out to see around the corner of the desk to spot where the woman was, if she even was still there. The agent spotted her, she just seemed to stand there, as if she was done, acting as if she had gotten him. He grinned, it was his turn to attack. Suddenly, he pops up from behind the front desk and shoots, aiming straight for her head. He knew that he was going to have to kill or be killed; kind of getting that hint when she went all out on him with those blasts of hers.   
  
She instinctly turned the direction of where she sensed his presence and was shot in the neck, completely off guard, or maybe she knew, and this was all a plan she had thought up from the beginning , when they met..? The bullet went out the back of her neck, and out dropped a signal red gem, it was one of the three red gems she possessed. She didn't seem to die or even be affected from the bullet. She then crossed her arms in front of her at the wrists and that is where Mulder's other bullet went, right through the first wrist and stopped inside of her second wrist, yet it had hit both her wrists at where her gems where located . The red gem, from the wrist the bullet went all the way through, dropped to the ground, but the second in her other wrist was just pushed into her wrist. Blood began to drip onto the ground… she dropped to her knees and then fell back, now flat on her back in her own small pool of blood. She was having a hard time breathing, yes she had the ability to switch over to not having to breath oxygen, but she didn't have all her gems, and the one she did have was cracked and pushed deep into her wrist with the bullet, for the bullet had hit it just right.  
  
Mulder now stood up, and held his gun down by his side. He slowly stepped out from behind the desk and slowly and cautiously walks over to her, trying to figure out what happened. He knew very well that he couldn't have beaten her that fast, or even beaten her at all. Sirens could be heard in the distance, glancing toward that direction, he begins to walk away from her ready to go talk to the police about arresting this woman: he was still angry at this woman; the killer of all those innocent people. Yet… he stopped and turned around one foot out the front door, looking at the woman on the floor and remembered that she was an alien; a being not of this world. He looked at her, all thoughts ran out of his head except that there laid a person bleeding and in need of help before she dies. He mentally kicks his conscience for the thing he is about to do next.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
SOME SMALL TOWN IN ILLINOIS   
POLICE STATION  
  
  
Scully walks out the police station along with agent Skinner. They both then step into there car rented car and drive off toward the town morgue to hopefully uncover something that the corner had over looked that may help with their case. Scully started to get this strange feeling in her gut, as if something is happening with Mulder, and just at that moment her cell phone rang, she picked it up .  
  
" Agent Scully," she said  
  
" Scully this is Mulder, you've gotta get down here. You know how you are always saying that you won't believe in the supernatural and aliens and UFOs without proof, Scully? Well I've got your proof. The cause of the blow up of the hotel in Las Vegas was of an alien woman. She kind of looks like a cat, with her feline eyes and such, but has an explosive attitude when angered, really she sends these blast of some kind right out of her hands , powered by these red gems embended into her body at certain points, she-"  
  
" Mulder, Mulder slow down, I can barely understand what you are saying."  
  
" Scully, I'm right here next to a woman, her name is Ryoko Hakubi. She is what caused the hotel in Las Vegas to blow up."  
  
" Well then turn her in."  
  
" I can't Scully, she is an alien from space, if I turn her in they'll just go and send her into the labs of scientists so they can dissect her like some frog."  
  
" Mulder, are you drunk..?"  
  
" No Scully! I not, but I kinda wish I had a bottle of Jack Daniel's with me at the moment, I don't understand why she would just let my bullet hit her, why the hell would she want to die?"  
  
" Mulder, just stop for a moment and think how all this sounds from my point of view.."  
  
" Exactly, that is why you have to get down to Las Vegas and come see her for yourself ."  
  
Scully sighed, " Alright Mulder, I'll come, but once I'm don't with my case." Scully then hung up and continued her drinking, trying to make sense of what Mulder was rammbling on about ; about this cat woman, not really getting a good feeling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUT SKIRTS OF LAS VEGAS  
MOON & STARS MOTEL, ROOM # 367  
  
  
He sets his cell phone down on the night stand and walks over to the bed he then begins to wipe a damp wash cloth against the wounded space-pirates forehead .He then sat down in the chair next to the bed and just watched the sleeping woman.  
  
---FLASH BACK---  
He ran out of the motel and out to the police cars now just coming to a stop, he walked over to one of the cars and leaned in by the window of the drivers side.  
  
" You guys came a little late, the suspect already took off running ." Mulder explained and pointed the direction he had seen the supposedly suspect drove off in some car.  
  
"Damn… men! Lets head back, hopefully we'll be able to catch this killer soon. Are you alright Agent Mulder?" ask the seemingly head cop. Mulder just nodded. The several cop cars began to head back out. Mulder sighed and headed back into the motel. He then bolted over to the bleeding woman on the ground and picked her up, he then noticed two red gems on the bloody ground and picked those up to and stuffed them into his front pocket. Before he was about to walk around the pool of blood he tilted his head and saw that the blood on the floor was slowly disappearing. He just looked at the alien in his arms and just shrugged guessing he could ask her later, if she feels like talking anyway. He then made his way up the stairs to the woman's room.  
  
He then laid her down on her bed, then running out of the room he goes to his room and grabs his duffle bag . Returning to her room he sets his bag on the table next to her own bag, and he began to take out some first aid stuff. He then began to work on the woman's wounds ,cleaning them of the dried blood, then wrapping them in bandages…  
  
END FLASH BACK  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Her goldish-yellow feline eyes slowly opened, she was staring up at the ceiling rather confused. She then looked around the room, not sitting up for afraid to hurt herself.   
~ Why the hell am I back in my room.. I'm expose to be dead, or arrested.. or something! Not still in this damn place.~  
She then noticed Mulder sitting on the chair next to her bed.  
~Just great, gonna bombard me with all your freakin' questions again…? ~  
She then realized both her wrists were wrapped in bandages, she then reached up to her neck feeling the thick and rough texture of the bandages wrapped around her neck also. Her feline eyes returned to looking at Mulder, wondering why he did this, having gotten the impression he didn't like her too much and would of left her to die, or turned her in.  
"Ah…I see your awake" he just said.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's after-notes: La dede dedum!! Woohoo! Done wit ze second chapter. Hope you people like it! Not what ya expected not did ya!? Sorry for taking so long, and it'll be a while longer until I update my other FanFic. I've just been so busy with school lately. So!! Question's or comments!! Send to me! Hope to see you next chapter!. Bye Byez!! ^^ 


End file.
